THE FOOT ACCIDENT
by fairydust26
Summary: Steve accidentally causes Danny pain. McDanno slash. I don't own Hawaii 5-0.


"I'm sorry." Steve practically cried, desperate for his best friend slash future boyfried, that's to say he didn't just ruin any and all chance of that possiblity, to believe him as Danny was wheeled into the emergency room on a gurney. All he got was a heated glare from the Jersey. This was bad. He could deal with a screaming and shouting Danny, but he was like a fish out of water when it came to a silent and glaring Danny.

"Stay away from me, you Neanderthal." He bellowed when Steve tried to step closer to him, gaining the attention of the nurses, who perked up at seeing the dynamic and definitely hilarious duo that is McGarrett and Williams. They were always the highlight of a shift when they came in with their back and forth bickering.

"I said I am sorry, Danny." The dark haired man said taking a step back and looking like he was very close to get on his knees and beg for Danny's forgiveness. A nurse came closer and she and the paramedics tried to help the blonde get off the gurney. They weren't having much luck as he kept swatting their hands away.

"Because that makes it right?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at his partner. Steve rolled his eyes and stepped forward and quickly scooped Danny up in his arms before setting him down on the bed before the blonde could object. The paramedics couldn't get out of their fast enough, finally letting their laughs out as they were out of hearing reach – they had to keep it in the whole way to the hospital.

"No, but it was an accident." The Navy Seal defended himself, crossing his own arms over his chest, causing Danny's eyes to briefly flicker down to the impressive, flexing biceps.

"Accident my foot." Danny snapped back immediately, realising to late what he said. Steve opened his mouth to say something, amusement in his eyes clear, but he was shut-up by a heated glare from Danny. "No pun intended, so can it, McGarrett."

The duo was silenced by the arrival by their usual doctor, Dr. Kamaka. He was the only one that could and would deal with either Steve or Danny. It is no secret that neither men aren't fans of being cooped up in a hospital bed and at times, most times really, it could make a doctor's work very hard. He walked in and raised his eyes at the two men, the one furious looking and the other looking like a kicked puppy. "So, gentleman, what happened this time?"

"He-" He pointed an accusing finger in the dark-haired man's direction with a glare. "-drove over my foot while I was waiting for him on the curb so we can go on a date. Our first date, might I add." Danny said, a humourless laugh escaping his lips. Only a week ago, the two had admitted their feelings to each other, right after Steve walked up to Danny and kissed him after the blonde went in a house that was rigged to blow, in order to save a child. When Danny asked him what took him so long, his only response had been that he finally, after all the years of working together, realised that he didn't want Danny to die on the job one day and then he didn't say anything.

"Why couldn't you just wait in the house like a normal person?" Steve quipped, looking at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

"Why couldn't you just drive at a reasonable speed like a normal person?" The Jersey native retorted.

"Gentleman!" Doctor Kamaka interjected sternly. "Do I need to separate you?"

At the same time Danny said yes, Steve said no. The doctor eyed the two, wonder to who he should listen. His patient or the only man on this island that could keep Danny calm. "Get him away from." Danny said through gritted teeth, glaring at his partner.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said determinedly, looking like not even a tsunami could move him from Danny's side.

"Technically speaking, Commander McGarrett, only family is allowed to be with patients." The doctor pointed out and something inside of Steve reared its head. The hurt in Steve's eyes let Danny know that the man didn't like that he doctor said that Danny isn't Steve's family, because really, they had been each other's home, each other's family from day one. Even if they didn't realise it. So, for the doctor to say anything but that, so soon after the two had admitted their feelings to each other, hurt. Badly.

The Seal nodded, and emptied his face of any and all emotions as he turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Danny's voice. "He is my family, Doc."

With a goofy grin, Steve turned back to the blonde and walked to his side. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." Danny warned lowly as the doctor started his exam of the Detective's foot. Steve nodded, but the grin didn't move from his face for even just a second because Danny had said that Steve is his family. And he is one cloud nine.

At the nurses' station, the intern nurse stared at the two with her jaw opened. "What the hell is that?" She asked the older nurse, that didn't seem surprise or disturbed by the two men, but looked rather amused.

"The hot brunette is McGarrett and the handsome blonde is Williams. They work for Five-O as partners. For the last couple of years they've both been coming here when they need to be treated for injuries. Anyways, half the island think they're married and the other half is waiting for them to pull their heads out of their asses and get together. Well, they use to wait. I heard from Hayley, one of the paramedics, that McGarrett kissed Williams about a week ago at a crime scene." She explained to young woman.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Sometimes they are worse. Especially if the one is seriously injured. They are very protective of each other. Where the one is, the other is bound to follow. Usually, Williams is the first one you hear, with him being loud and all."

"They care about each other a lot, then?" The young nurse asked, looking at the two hand holding men. The blonde was watching the doctor work while the brunette stared at Williams shamelessly.

"They love each other." The older nurse corrected, picking up a patient chart and walking away.

"I really am sorry, Danno." Steve said sincerely, his voice soft as he sat next to Danny on the hospital bed while they waited for the Doctor to come back with the blonde's prescription. Deep blue eyes locked one grey blue ones.

"I know, babe." He finally relented, after all of his ranting and glaring from the afternoon, he was ready to admit it.

"I love you, Danno." Steve said, his eyes soft, running his thumb over Danny's hand in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Going by the relaxed, content look he is currently getting from the blonde, he going to guess he is doing the right thing.

"Love you too, goof."

 _"And I think, I'm gonna love you for a long time."_


End file.
